Selamat hari jadi, Landak Anggur
by hwangseaia
Summary: When it's raining on your birthday, maybe the sky is just too sad to remember the day they lost their precious angel. /Selamat hari jadi, Landak Anggur./ /Bukan, Ah meng./ /Gerakan bayang!/ [Special fic for Fang's Birthday!]


**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat hari jadi, Landak Anggur (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Birthday fic for Fang! OOC detected. Typo detected. Tidak sesuai EYD. FangxYing alert.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You've been warned, people!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hei, sekarang tanggal 13 April, ya?"_

Pertanyaan sederhana dari seorang pemuda bersurai anggur saat dia dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul dikedai Tok Aba membuat semua orang yang ada disana memfokuskan diri kepada sang penanya.

"Tengok kalendar je lah."

Jawab sebuah robot bundar berwarna kuning sembari menunjuk kearah kalendar yang tergantung apik disisi kedai hidangan serba coklat itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal 13 April?"

Tanya seorang pemuda gempal yang tengah sibuk meminum coklat hangat special buatan tok Aba.

"Tak ade lah. Aku duluan, ya."

Jawab sang surai anggur sembari beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedai coklat tersebut.

Membuat semua orang yang ada disana hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kecuali seorang gadis berkacamata bundar yang satu ras dengan sang lelaki bersurai anggur, yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**When it's raining on your birthday, maybe the sky is just too sad to remember the day they lost their precious angel**

**.**

**.**

Hujan. Bagus sekali.

Pemuda bersurai anggur itu merutuk kecerobohan dirinya karena tidak membawa payung atau apapun yang bisa melindunginya dari hantaman rintikan air angkasa.

Kecuali jaketnya yang berwarna magenta itu.

Itu pun sudah cukup basah kuyub karena tadi dia sempat berlari di tengah hujan untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Bisa-bisanya siang tadi panas terik saat sorenya malah hujan rintik-rintik.

Menyebalkan.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada bahan pohon besar tempat dia berteduh dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya, pemuda berparas oriental penyandang nama Fang itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Menatap awan kelabu yang bergulung-gulung seakan-akan melihat sebuah kain berwarna serupa yang tengah diremas untuk mengurangi kadar airnya.

Membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan membasahi wajah putih dan kacamata berlensa nilanya itu dengan leluasa.

Erangan lolos dari mulutnya, saat dia mendapati sebulir air berhasil masuk kematanya, membuat sang pemuda refleks melepas kacamata dan mengusap matanya yang terasa perih.

Dan saat jendela dunianya terbuka, sepasang manik sewarna anggur itu disuguhi oleh sebuah kue berbentuk landak dengan warna ungu.

Curiga kalau-kalau hal itu adalah fatamorga belaka, Fang kembali mengusap mata dan juga lensa kacamatanya sebelum memakainya dan tetap saja, kue landak itu masih ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat hari jadi, landak anggur."

Vokal tinggi hasil getaran pita suara yang tipis membuat Fang mengerjab perlahan, bola matanya yang tadi hanya berfokus pada kue berbentuk binatang itu bergulir kesumber suara.

Dan menemukan Ying dihadapannya dengan kue landak ungu itu di tangannya yang terulur kearah Fang.

"Ying?"

"Bukan, Ah Meng."

Dan Fang hanya balas menatap dengan pandangan jelek.

"Ya iyalah aku Ying. Nih kuemu, Landak Anggur. Bilang terima kasih kek."

Sembur Ying, sang gadis berkacamata bundar yang satu ras dengan Fang, sembari menyodorkan kue landak itu lagi.

"... Kenapa Landak Anggur?"

Tanya Fang sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Dan Ying hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Rambutmu itu mirip landak wo! Warnanya pula macam anggur."

Jawab Ying kemudian sembari menarik rambut Fang dengan polos.

Fang mengaduh dan dengan cepat menepis tangan Ying dari rambutnya sebelum mengambil kue berbentuk landak itu.

"Terima kasih."

Bisik Fang kemudian dengan senyum tipis. Membuat Ying tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih karena dah ingat hari jadi aku. Terima kasih juga kuenya, ye."

Lanjut Fang kemudian sembari memgacak-acak rambut tebal Ying, sedangkan yang bersangkutan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa lu belum pulang, ma?"

Tanya Ying kemudian sesudah menepis tangan Fang dari rambut hitamnya yang kini mulai kusut.

"Kau tak tengok hujan lebat ni?"

"Kau tak sadar kau punya kuasa?"

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Iya, ya... Aku tak ingatlah." Balas Fang polos sembari menyolek krim anggur pada kue landaknya.

"Sedapnye, kau buat sendiri ke beli?" Tanyanya lagi sembari kembali menyolek krim tersebut.

"Aku buatla-" Jawaban Ying terpotong saat menyadari tangan Fang yang jahil menyolekan krim tersebut pada hidungnya.

"Iish! Apalah kau ni!" Bentak Ying geram sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Fang tertawa kecil sembari kembali menyolekkan krim anggur itu untuk memakannya.

"Gerakan bayang!"

"Oi! Jangan kabur lah! Larian laju!"

**.**

**.**

**Some people believe, if a person who gender isn't the same with you always remember your birthday every years, that person is your half self**

**.**

**.**

**The End :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG-KUUUUN *tackle hug* Kemaren wa gak sempet bikin ff ultah buat Boboiboy jadi merasa harus kudu musti wajib bikin buaf Fang ku tersayang /dicakarharimaubayang. Endingnya kacau ya? Iya sih, bikinnya buru-buru soalnya, huwee. Maafkan. Oke, saya gak mau banyak bacot, akhir kata, review please?~

With double winks and a blow kiss,

IT

(Kritik dan flame selalu diterima~)


End file.
